happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
CPC04
'"The fourth Pretty Cure is born! She is cute and kawaii!" '(四人目のプリキュア誕生！キュートでかわいい！''Yonninme no purikyua tanjou! Kyuuto de kawaii!) is the fourth episode of Candy Pretty Cure. In this episode, Cure Sugarplum shows her identity. Synopsis Aika, Hitomi and Midori were going to an ice-cream when they ran into a girl, about the age of ten. She said sorry, and was about to run off, but Cherry came out, and became excited. Then the girl got excited too, and Cherry spoke to the girl! Aika was about to tell her off, but the girl and Cherry were acting like they met each other before. The girl introduced herself as Setsugu Takara, the sister of Sugar, and cousins with Cherry from Candy-Kingdom. The girls were very shocked. Aika asked Cherry who Sugar was. Cherry told Aika that Sugar was the queen of Candy-Kingdon, who is very weak at the moment because of Shadow King. Then Takara said bye and went. Takara was running through a forest, and checked if no one was looking, then she got out a special item out of her pocket, which created a passage to Candy-Kingdom. Just when she was about to go in, Olive and Sour appeared, which frightened her, and they snatched the item off her, and the passage disappeared, as Olive and Sour flew off. Takara's gold necklace she was earing turned black. The next day at lunch time at school on the roof top, Aika, Hitomi and Midori talked about Takara. Then Aika realized something was moving in her bag, and put her hand in. Then something bit her, and realized it was Cherry. Aika and Cherry got into a fight, but laughed. Another group of girls joined to sit with them, and one of the girls, Ayu asked the girls if they saw 'Pretty Cure' yesterday. Hitomi was so shocked that she spat water on Aika's face. Then Ayu's friends talked about their favourite Pretty Cure. Ayu's favourite was Cure Sweet, which made Aika happy, and Aika agreed with Ayu. Then another girl, Nari, said that Cure Sweet looked odd and was weak, and said she likes Cure Lollipop the best. Aika and Ayu went mad, but Hitomi agreed with Nari. Kira said that she liked Cure Lime because she was strong, but Midori was too shy to agree and show off to Aika and Hitomi, like they were doing. Aika realized what Midori was thinking, so she said Cure Lime is Midori's favourite to Kira. Kira smiled, and Midori smiled too. The last girl Misa said that she had a favourite, but did not know what her name was. Misa said she was a purple cure, with long hair, and that she had dissapeared recently. Aika, Hitomi and Midori were confused - the only cure they don't know yet is Cure Sugarplum, and she was yellow. The conversation ended when the bell rung. The girls talked about the mysterious purple cure Misa was talking about while they were walking home from school. Then Takara jumped on Aika's back, which caused her to fall, and shouted at her she needs a lot of help! She said she wanted to go to Candy-Kingdom, but Olive and Sour took her Swirl Bead, and her 'Shiny Necklace' became dark, which shows that Sugar is weakening. Then Olive appeared and created a Sharp! The girls had to transform, and Cherry said it was okay to transform in front of Takara. Cure Lime said that she'll handle the monster, and told Lollipop and Sweet to get Takara's Swirl Bead back. The girls tried as hard as they can to get the Swirl Bead back, and then finally, Cure Sweet and Lollipop's Swirl Beads glowed, and gave them weapons. Cure Sweet's weapon was the Sweetening Stick. She saw Cure Lime was having troube, so she shouted ''Kagayake! (Sparkle!) Sweet Twister!, and defeated the monster. Cure Lollipop recieved a weapon called the Lollipop Hammer. A blue lollipop appeared, big enough to smash Olive in the head and cause him to drop Takara's Swirl Bead. Takara jumped as high as she can to get it, and without thinking, she said ''Pretty Cure! Candy Time! ''which is the phrase to transform into a Pretty Cure. Sweet, Lollipop and Lime were confused, until she revealed that she was Cure Sugarplum. The three other cures were very shocked. Cure Sugarplum said that she came to the human world to become part of their team. The four cures smiled, then Cure Sugarplum said that all they need to do now, was to make Cure Lavender revive. The episode ends there. Major Events *Cure Sugarplum reveals herself. *Cure Sweet and Cure Lollipop get special weapons. *Olive appears for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Mayumi Aika/Cure Sweet *Momori Hitomi/Cure Lollipop *Yuminami Midori/Cure Lime *Setsugu Takara/Cure Sugarplum Mascots *Cherry Villains *Olive *Sour *Sharp Secondary Characters *Fukumiya Ayu *Kazenami Nari *Kouma Kira *Yuuhi Misa Trivia Category:Emma-chi Category:Candy Pretty Cure Category:Candy Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Episodes